


It Started with a Painting

by RaeRose



Series: Sea-Green Nerd [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRose/pseuds/RaeRose
Summary: Spencer sees an interesting painting after a case in New York City. Who knew a provocative painting would lead Spencer to his soulmate, a certain son of Poseidon.Disclaimer- no characters belong to me. Characters belong to their respected authors and all I own is the plot.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Spencer Reid
Series: Sea-Green Nerd [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	It Started with a Painting

Location: New York

The case had been a tiring one to say the least. All cases that involved children were tiring. “Maybe that’s why I am here,” Spencer thought to himself, glancing around the coffee shop that was closest to the hotel that he and the team were spending the next night and part of tomorrow at.

Grasping the cup closer to his face, Spencer inhaled the strong coffee scent. Secretly surprised and pleased that he can only smell the coffee and not all of the sugar he had put into it. “For the Big Apple, this is not what I imagined for a coffee shop.”

Unlike the many coffee shops that Spencer have been to across the country, none have been like this one. The theme was obviously all about the ocean with the various blues, painted sea creatures on the walls, and a very detailed painting in a blue oak frame of a dark-haired male with a mermaid tail.

In other words, the painting was beautiful. The merman was floating in clear blue water with his shoulder length hair floating around his head like a halo. Sea blue eyes looked back at Spencer as if the merman was real and looking back at him. His jaw was strong like an aristocrat, but held slight delicate areas that gave him a submissive look if someone was actually looking for it. His upper body was sun kissed tan with his arms in his hair as if he was in the middle of stretching, overall the pose really showed off the merman’s impressive eight pack. But other than the merman’s eyes, the one thing that really caught Spencer’s eye was the merman’s tail.

The tail started low, actually very low on the merman’s hips. Any lower and Spencer was certain that the painting would be too inappropriate for a coffee shop, especially the children that came inside with their parents. The tail itself was two different shades of blue: a light blue, at the hips and waist that blends into a blue like the morning sky. But even with the provocative sight, something Spencer had a hard time admitting to himself, Spencer was more interested in which mythology the merman was connected to.

Spencer is certain that it was either Greek or Roman mythology, but they were so closely related that it was hard sometimes to distinguish the differences between the two mythologies.

“You know, I’ve never had someone look at that painting like that before…” A voice said from behind.

Jumping in shock, the coffee spilled over the rim of the cup landing all over the table. Spencer cursed under his breath, reaching out for the napkins dabbing quickly at the coffee about to spill off of the table and onto his lap.

“Shit, I am so sorry. Here let me help you.” The person from before said. A tan hand reached out with a damp towel at hand cleaning up the rest of the coffee quicker than whatever Spencer had done with his napkins. “I swear, I’ll get you another cup. I really thought that you saw me when I approached. I saw you looking at my painting and I wanted to talk you about it.”

“No, no its fine. Thank you for helping,” Spencer said, struggling to figure out what to say next. “I… um… I was trying to figure out which mythology the painting is connected to. I narrowed it down to either Roman or Greek mythology, but since both mythologies are so closely related especially when it comes to the creatures tied to the mythologies, I was have a sort of debate on which mythology it would be. Usually it’s the tail that give away which mythology it’s based on.” The entire time he rambled, he does not look up to the mysterious man once.

“Okay…” The man’s voice was filled with surprise. “I guess that explains why I never recognized the look you were giving the painting. Usually people give it and myself weird looks because well, this is a coffee shop.”

Spencer finally looked at the man, first in confusion, but then in shock. For the man before him was the merman in the painting. But instead of being shirt less and obviously no tail, the man before him is dressed in worn down blue jeans and a navy-blue V-neck t-shirt.

“Yeah, I usually get that expression when people look at the painting!”

“You’re the merman?”

“Yup, but I go by Percy, Percy Jackson. It’s nice to meet you…”

“Oh! I’m Spencer, Spencer Reid.”

“Well Mr. Reid-“

“Actually Doctor… It’s Dr. Reid.” Spencer blushed.

“Seriously? Ohhh Annabeth is going to be either so jealous or want to interrogate you on how you were able to become a doctor so young.”

“Um its more of a doctorate… I have three doctorate degrees in Math, Chemistry, and Engineering plus three bachelor’s degrees in psychology, Sociology, and Philosophy.”

“That… That is fucking impressive.” Percy breathed. “But let’s talk about something else. I can tell you aren’t really comfortable with talking about it and I’m guessing you don’t get good responses from it.”

“Thank you.” Spencer blushed again. “And no I usually get mix responses to it whenever its brought up but yeah let’s talk about something else… like the painting.”

“Right, of course. So the painting is based on Greek mythology. I lost a round of Triple Dog Dare Poker at my camp and my friend, RED, dared me to pose for her to paint. She forced me to hang it here instead of one of my clubs. But yeah, I’m Greek so RED made sure it was connected to both my heritage and my love of the ocean.”

“It’s impressive.”

“So what do you like the most about it?”

Spencer noticed the mischievous look before Percy starts to talk again.

“The fact that I’m pictured as a mermaid, how I’m shirtless, or is it how low my tail starts?”

Sputtering, Spencer could feel his blood rushing towards to his face as he blushed with everything he has. Shaking his head and waving his hands, Spencer tried to talk, but all that came out was more sputtering.

Percy watched for a bit before he throws his head with a loud, pure laugh. “I’m sorry, Spencer.” He laughed some more, “But I couldn’t resist.”

Blush still in place, Spencer let a small smile appear, “It’s fine. My best friend, Morgan likes to pull jokes on me too.” Spencer glances at Percy making him blush stronger than before. “Anyways, who’s Annabeth?”

“Annabeth?” Percy stopped laughing, now completely confused.

“You mentioned that she would be jealous or interrogate me earlier.”

“Oh right!” Percy was mentally placing his blunder on his ADHD. “Annabeth is my best friend. My dad was supportive of our friendship, but her mother hated me. It wasn’t until we were eighteen and she joined my cousin in her group of travelers and later started dating said cousin that we learned that she hated me because she thought we were dating. Which no offense to Annabeth or other women, but ew.”

“Oh…” Spencer really didn’t know how to respond to that. But secretly he could admit to himself that he was pleased. “He’s gay? Please say he’s gay! Forget that please say he’s interested in me!” Spencer pleads mentally.

“It is what it is. But enough about that. Um I actually came over for another reason. You know, other than the painting that is. Well it really was the painting that caught my attention. No wait! That came out wrong, it was your reaction to the painting that caught my attention… Shit,” Percy covers his face with both of his hands.

Spencer leans forward in confusion, barely making out Percy mumbling, “Why is this so hard?”

“Okay!” Percy leans back up with a confidence pose, “I came over because your reaction to the painting was different, but mostly because I thought you were adorable and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me!”

Spencer had no idea how he looked on the outside, but on the inside, he was cheering as if he was a cheerleader for a football team. Trying to keep his excitement off his face, Spencer smiled, “I would like that. But um I’m only in New York until tomorrow and then I head back to Virginia with my team.”

“Well you’ll have to explain all of that to me and about the time restraint…” Percy stands up. “I guess no time is better than the present.”

Percy holds a hand out to Spencer to take, which he does after a moment. “But what will we do?”

“Anything we want.” Percy answers as they make their way to the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- no characters belong to me. Characters belong to their respected authors and all I own is the plot.


End file.
